kartenzfandomcom-20200215-history
ROUND
ROUND is an upcoming Kartenz feature film. It was produced by Kartenz Animation Studios. At the Kartenz stockholder meeting on October 7, 2015, KARTENZ CEO Akbar de Wighar announced that Kartenz had begun pre-production on ROUND. Premise Set in The City where Jonathan Kersky as a Stuntman at Theme park, had a motorcycle accident. After several times changed jobs, finally he got a job which makes saving someone's life and at the same time bring him into trouble with The Secret group. Development In December 2015, KARTENZ announced a film inspired by Woodstock Festival', '''a music festival attracting an audience of 400,000 people, held over three days on a dairy farm in New York state. On January 2016, KARTENZ filed a request to trademark the phrase "ROUND" for various merchandising applications. '''Background' Kartenz team made several trips to help define the characters and story of ROUND. Akbar de Wighar said, "It was something about music and art that captured my imagination. It has led me down a winding path of discovery. And the more I learn about the biggest rock festivals of all time and a cultural touchstone for the late sixties". Woodstock has been referenced in many different ways in popular culture. 'Environment' Moantanisca Town commonly referred to as Moantanisca is a fictional city appearing in Kartenz Animation Characters, best known as the home for Jonathan Kersky, member of rock band, CHUCKILL. The beachfront city in western Long Asenes Coulty, Cafinorlia, Union Stairs. Situated on Moantanisca Bay, it is bordered on three sides by the city of Long Asenes – Pacific Padisales to the north, Benrtwood on the northeast, Ronage Ganet Village on the east, Mat Virsa on the southeast, and Niceve on the south. Moantanisca is well known for its affluent single-family neighborhoods but also has many neighborhoods consisting primarily of condominiums and apartments. Over two-thirds of Moantanisca's residents are renters. The population for Moantanisca was 73,896. Partly because of its agreeable climate, Moantanisca had become a famed resort town by the early 20th century. The city has experienced a boom since the late 1980s through the revitalization of its downtown core, significant job growth and increased tourism. Kartenz Park Moantanisca remains a popular and iconic destination. Characters This is a list of characters from Kartenz's Round Franchise which consists of the animated films Round . 'Primary characters' 'CHUCKILL ' A rock band from Moantanisca. The group consists of Mr.B (bass guitar), Joke (vocals and rhythm guitar), and Shinta (drums). 'Mr.B' Mr.B is a motorcycle builders, and the real background and who his Mr.B still like a puzzle, However the thing that can be seen are, he as the heir a tire shop for cars and motorcycles, which is given when the voter is Mr.Black died with his wife, they live together and a single one of them are his family Mr.B, they already regard as their own children, Mr.B then change the function of the store into a workshop, because in these tough times when He can't purchase tires from suppliers, the idea to create the workshop and the logo on the front of the store that originally read Mr.Black, he changed by removing four letters behind the name, and then add the word "Custom Bike" so that it becomes Mr.B Custom Bike. 'Joke' Jonathan Kersky' 'or simply 'Joke' is a Stuntman at Theme park and currently plays a guitar for rock band, CHUCKILL. Jonathan started his career at the age of thirteen. He is the holder of many world records for jumping over cars and buses. He has worked as a stuntman in many Contemporary circus. One of his most famous motorcycle stunts was in Kartenz Park, he jumped a 120 feet (37 m) railway cutting at 90 miles per hour (140 km/h). 'Shinta' Shinta already accustomed to living independently, since childhood she lived with her adoptive parents, until she graduated from high school. As the drummer in the band CHUCKILL, Shinta also had other activities at Kartenz University and still active as a student, majoring in psychology and worked part-time at Squad Jr restaurant. 'The Black Rose' The Black Rose are the team that assortment of five women with different backgrounds: a former member of the computer expert, a former law officer, a former street boxer, martial artist and later a karate master joined. 'Max Moned' Maximus Moned or also known as Max Moned, a Cafinorlian mining businessman who founded Max Moned Corp. a fortune in mining and oil and gas exploration. His business from the past, the entertainment industry into bankruptcy, because his close friend who was a juggler doing the attractions of motorcycles, and had an accident that resulted in a disastrous fire that comes from the motorcycle and devoured all his circus building. 'Lil Boys' The Lil Boys are sea oil rig workers from Max Moned Corp. The deep sea mining company that''' the first submerged oil wells were drilled from platforms built on piles in the fresh waters of the Grand Lake St.Samyr. '''Columbus Mcdylan Born as Columbus Mcdylan, have a nickname Cody. He likes Chinese food, and would order anything that seems interesting to their exploratory minds. Not have much of a social life outside hacking, and were notorious for lack of personal hygiene. Shinta Chuckill Profile 4x4.jpg|link=Shinta F05c555e3b7150a09c8f51e4d22446e7.jpeg|link=Mr.B 553698 636373229716988 1661018641 n.jpg|link=Jonathan "Joke" Kersky Kartenz Chuckill on stage BW.jpg|link=CHUCKILL Kartenz Johny Mechanic Logo Black.png|link=Johny Mechanic Kartenz Bell and Jack Logo .png|link=Bell and Jack Dr Spaze.jpg|link=Dr.Spaze References 1. "Meet the Newest KARTENZ based on book,ROUND"goodreads.com. December 2015. External links *ROUND at the Goodreads. *ROUND at IMDb.